


Dangling Over the Cliff's Edge

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Shameless/Supernatural AU [7]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Decapitation, Established Relationship, Fighting, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: While saving three captured girls from a vampire's nest, Mickey once again finds himself over the cliff's edge, just like when he first met the hunters.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Mickey Milkovich, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich & Dean Winchester, Mickey Milkovich & Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless/Supernatural AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042647
Kudos: 10





	Dangling Over the Cliff's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> oh this hurt to write

“Sure this is the place?” Dean asks as he climbs out of the Impala, looking up at the warehouse with a skeptical frown. 

“It’s sketchy as fuck,” Mickey comments, opening up the trunk of the car. “Pretty sure it’s the place.”

“They probably know we’re here too,” Sam mutters, reaching into the trunk to grab his machete. “We’ll need to move quickly if we want to get those kids out alive.”

Dean grunts in agreement, grabbing his machete as well. Castiel hands Mickey an angel blade, eyeing the warehouse with a deep frown. “Remember the plan?”

“Yeah yeah,” Mickey grumbles, shutting the trunk as the four turn and head towards the dark building. He eyes the woods behind the warehouse, glancing off to the side at the edge of the cliff. He shudders at the memory of the last time he stood on the edge of a cliff. “I’ll get the kids and run, you guys kill the vamps, and we all get drinks afterward.”

“Getting drunk is not part of the plan,” Castiel scolds. 

“I like that plan,” Dean grins, fist-bumping Mickey. Sam rolls his eyes, stepping forward and pushing the creaking door open. 

It’s dark and quiet inside the building, as expected of a vampire nest. Sam and Dean creep forward, the distant creaking of the warehouse putting them on edge. Castiel glances at Mickey and gestures for the stairs, the other slowly making his way up them while Castiel goes the other way. 

Mickey grips his blade tightly, pausing when the final step creaks under his foot. He waits for a moment before he climbs onto the second floor, listening for any sign of the captured teens. He pushes open the first door, finding nothing inside. He continues forward, pushing open the next door. Still nothing. 

“Shit!” Mickey looks over his shoulder at Sam’s shout, the silence breaking completely as a fight breaks down below. When Mickey looks forward again, he’s grabbed and thrown backwards, landing on his back harshly, knocking the air out of his lungs. He scrambles for the blade that slid from his grip, cursing when his legs are grabbed and he’s dragged backward. 

“Mickey!” Dean rushes up the stairs, taking his bloody machete and swinging at the vampire hovering over Mickey. The vampire hisses and jumps back, dodging Dean’s swings. Mickey rolls out of Dean’s way, scrambling to his feet and grabbing his blade. 

“Help! Help, please! We’re in here!” Mickey turns when he hears the muffled screams of the teens, running in the opposite direction of Dean and the spitting vampire. He kicks open the first door, finding nothing again. He hears pounding against the third door to his right, quickly running forward and shouting “Step back!” before he kicks the door open. 

Three teen girls cower when the door flies open, eyes wide with relief at the sight of him. The older two are shaken but still standing, the third looking extremely pale and supporting her weight against the wall. Mickey pockets his blade and moves closer, making sure not to spook her before he slides his arms under her shoulders and knees, lifting her off the wall and beckoning the other two to follow. 

Dean had cut the head off the vampire that attacked Mickey, but he’s now struggling to fight two more jumping and swiping at him, hissing threateningly. The path to the stairs he came up is blocked by the three. Mickey curses, backing up with the two girls as he thinks of a plan. 

They run back down the hallway, searching for another set of stairs but finding none. Plan B - the windows. Mickey rushes to the end of the hallway, muttering under his breath as he sets the girl down and slams his elbow through the glass, shattering the window. He peers down, eyeing the group of bushes down below. He turns to the girls, beckoning for the first to come closer. “I’ll lift you both down and hand down your friend. We gotta be quick though.”

“O-Okay,” the first one says, taking his hand and climbing up and through the window, wincing when a few glass shards scrap against her legs. Mickey tightens his hold on her arm and lowers her down, only dropping her when she’s a few feet above the bushes. She stumbles and lands on her butt, quickly scrambling to her feet and looking up at Mickey expectantly. He does the same with the next girl, the third being a bit of a struggle as she’s barely conscious. The two below grab her and lower her down though, almost dropping her. Mickey glances over his shoulder before he hops through the window, gripping the edge before he lets himself fall. 

The fall hurts but he still gets up, lifting the third girl back into his arms and running with the other two away from the warehouse. He runs up to the Impala and yanks open the back door, ushering the teens inside. As soon as he closes the door, someone grabs him and throws him backwards away from the car. 

Mickey curses and climbs to his feet, pulling out his angel blade and facing the vampire blocking his way to the car. She snarls and bares her fangs at him, rushing forward and landing a punch to his gut. He lands a sharp hit to her jaw and swipes his blade at her stomach, but she jumps back before he can land a blow. 

Mickey shouts in surprise when he’s barreled to the ground, another vampire grabbing his wrist and slamming it against the ground, kicking the blade away when he loosens his grip. He kicks and thrashes as the two pin him down, fangs bared and inching too close for comfort. 

Blood sprays against his face, the woman’s head falling to the ground beside him. The man snarls and lets him go, springing up to attack Sam instead. Mickey crawls backward, wiping the blood from his face and searching for his blade. Sam tightens his hold on his machete and swings at the vampire, teeth gritted and hair matted with blood. 

Mickey feels a hand grip his bicep and lift him off the ground, making him groan in annoyance. “How many fuckers are in this nest?!”

“Too many!” Sam shouts in response, blocking a hit from the vampire. 

Mickey kicks at the vampire holding him, struggling to land a punch. This vampire is rather large, easily spinning Mickey around until his back is against his chest, planting his arms against his sides. 

Sam loses focus when he hears Mickey scream in pain, looking past his attacker to find another vampire gripping Mickey tightly, fangs buried into his neck. The vampire before him knocks the machete from his hands and punches him sharply, shoving him to the ground. Sam rolls away from him, avoiding his kick to the head. 

“Hold on, Mickey!” Sam shouts, getting to his feet and tackling the vampire. 

Mickey grits his teeth and struggles in the vampire’s grip, pain overwhelming his body. He feels his blood drip down his neck, the rapid sucking making his skin crawl with disgust and horror. He can feel his energy draining fast, panic rising in his chest. 

Sam snatches his machete and swings forward, finally cutting the vampire’s head off. The other sees him do so and rips his fangs from Mickey’s neck, blood pooling down his skin. Sam moves forward but the vampire snarls and throws Mickey aside, his body rolling and slipping over the edge of the cliff. 

Sam’s heart stops. Mickey manages to grip the edge of the cliff, dangling over the edge. He looks down, eyeing the large jagged rocks far below. His neck and shoulder pulses with pain, left hand slipping and falling uselessly at his side. His right hand already begins to slip, curses spilling from his lips. 

“Hold on! I’m coming!” Sam yells, heart hammering as he tries to find a way to get past this vampire quickly. Mickey is slipping by the second. He can’t waste time. 

The vampire punches him and almost throws him to the ground, but Sam wiggles free from his grip and slashes his machete against his side. The vampire hardly reacts, snarling and grabbing Sam by the neck, lifting him off the ground. Sam chokes and grits his teeth, kicking forward and connecting with the vampire’s gut, distracting him enough for Sam to swing forward and slice through his neck. 

He hits the ground with a harsh thud, the vampire collapsing in front of him as well. Sam pants and drops his machete, rushing to his feet and running for the edge of the cliff. “Mickey!”

Mickey, who’s barely gripping the edge now, sways gently with the wind, head hanging and eyes fluttering shut. His shirt is soaked in blood, skin oddly pale from blood loss. Sam throws himself forward, sliding on his stomach right to the edge, reaching out and catching Mickey’s hand right as he slips. Mickey’s body jolts but Sam’s grip is too loose, Mickey’s wrist slipping out of Sam’s bloody hand. 

Sam watches with wide eyes as Mickey falls, hand reaching out as if he could still grab him. He’s not sure what sound comes out of him, his hair whipping in the wind harshly and body almost blowing over as well. Everything seems to slow, unable to tear his eyes away from Mickey as his body tilts back, almost spinning in the air. 

Mickey’s body hits the rocks below, back curved over the jagged rock in a U shape. Sam can see the blood pooling down the rock, horror washing over him at the sight of Mickey’s limp body at the bottom of the cliff.

“Sammy! Sam!” Dean’s shouting barely reaches Sam’s ears, heavy footsteps running towards him. Sam still lies on his stomach, half hanging over the edge with his arm dangling under him, still staring at the dead body down below. Dean skids to a halt beside him, panting heavily and following Sam’s gaze down to the rocks below, eyes widening in horror at the sight. “Oh my God… Mickey…” 

“He’s gone…” Sam breathes out, throat tight with grief. Dean reaches for him but Sam springs to his feet, turning and running along the edge of the cliff. Dean curses, glancing back at where the teen girls are still in the car and runs after him. 

They scale down the cliff as fast as possible, Sam almost losing his footing multiple times. He can’t slow down though. He needs to get to Mickey. _He has to get to Mickey._

“Sam! Wait!” Dean calls after him, trying to catch up. Sam ignores him, jumping down and stumbling over the slippery rocks, half running, half slipping his way over to Mickey’s body. 

The rock is covered in Mickey’s blood, his body crooked awkwardly where his bones broke on impact. His eyes are glazed, staring up without focusing on anything. Blood drips past his lips, neck still bleeding heavily from the horrid vampire bite. Sam gasps at the sight of how broken Mickey’s body is, reaching out shakily to press his hand to his chest. 

“Sam…” Dean breathes out, standing a few paces away. Sam grits his teeth, his hand sliding up to cup Mickey’s cheek, a hitched cry building in his throat. His skin is already so cold, so pale from all the blood loss. Sam almost vomits, scared to move him and cause even more damage despite the fact he’s already dead. 

“Dean!” The two look up, finding Castiel standing at the edge of the cliff, staring down at them. 

Dean steps forward, gingerly setting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Sammy, come on. I got him.”

Sam swallows and nods, unable to do it himself. He’s not sure he can handle feeling Mickey’s broken bones and blood. Dean carefully lifts Mickey’s body into his arms, wincing at the blood and broken spine on his hands. Mickey’s head falls back, still staring at nothing. Dean takes a moment to steel himself and carefully make his way with Sam along the rocks, heading for the path up the cliff. 

“What happened?” Castiel asks when they finally make it to the top, eyes widening in horror at the sight of Mickey’s corpse. 

“Please…” Sam says quietly, voice shaking, “please help him…”

Castiel quickly takes Mickey from Dean, lowering down to the ground with him. He looks him over, assessing the damage. Dean steps back to give him room, watching closely as Castiel lifts his hands and presses one against his chest, the other at the base of his neck. They squint when his hands glow, golden light shining and spreading along Mickey’s wounds, sealing shut the vampire bite on his neck and turning his skin back to his natural glow, the sickly grey color fading. His body twitches and shifts, the sound of bones mending back together making Sam sick. After a final crack, Mickey’s eyes snap shut and a loud, pained gasp escapes him, making the two brothers jump in surprise. 

“Mickey…” Sam whispers, falling to his knees next to him and lifting him into his arms, hugging him tightly. Mickey grunts softly but doesn’t fight against him, one arm reaching up and looping around his neck in a slight hug. “Mickey… oh my God… oh my _God…_ ”

Castiel sags in relief at seeing Mickey breathing, looking up at Dean with exhaustion clear on his face. His shirt is ripped and bloody from the fight, his wounds already healed. Dean holds out a hand and helps him stand, feeling his own wounds heal at Castiel’s touch. Castiel reaches to heal Sam but Dean catches his wrist, shaking his head and murmuring “Give him a moment.”

Sam leans back and cups Mickey’s face, pressing their foreheads together and laughing weakly. “You scared me there…”

“How do you think I felt?” Mickey grumbles, leaning into him. “Fucking died…” 

“You’re okay,” Sam murmurs, kissing him gently. “You’re okay…” 

Mickey nods slightly, hands reaching up to card through Sam’s hair gently. “Yeah, I’m okay… I’m okay…” 

Dean waits a few more moments to speak up. “We should get back. Get those girls back home.”

“Yes,” Castiel agrees, reaching down to help the two stand. Sam grunts when Castiel heals his wounds, shaking his shoulder out with a grateful hum. The four turn and walk towards the Impala, happy to find the girls still inside, watching them in concern. Dean, for the first time, lets Castiel sit in the passenger seat, knowing Sam won’t be letting go of Mickey anytime soon. 

The girls don’t speak until they’re back with their families, crying and thanking the hunters for saving them. Sam and Mickey remain in the car while Dean and Castiel bid them goodbye, climbing back into the car and driving away from the houses. 

It takes an hour to make it back to the Bunker, the four quiet the whole ride home. Sam carries Mickey inside, his boyfriend half-asleep in his arms, exhausted after tonight. Castiel and Dean don’t say anything as Sam disappears with Mickey into his room, knowing there’s nothing they can do or say to help. 

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel asks, sliding off his bloody trench coat. 

Dean grunts, falling down onto the couch. “Yeah. Don’t think Sammy is though…”

“Understandable,” Castiel murmurs, sitting down next to him. “Watching your lover fall to his death like that…” 

Dean nods in agreement, sighing heavily. “Should try and hold off going on another case for a day or two. Mickey might need to roll it over in his head that he’s not dead anymore and shit, y’know?”

“I guess,” Castiel shrugs. “A break is good. I will keep an eye out just in case.”

“Sure,” Dean nods. 

Inside Sam’s room, the two are curled up in his bed, wrapped around each other tightly as if afraid the other will disappear if they let go. Mickey half lies on Sam, tracing along his collarbones quietly. Sam has a hand pressed against his back, tracing along his spine to make sure it’s still together, face buried in his hair. 

“Sorry I fell,” Mickey mutters, pressing a kiss to the crook of his neck. 

“Sorry I didn’t catch you,” Sam murmurs, tightening his hold on him. 

“Good thing we’re friends with an angel,” Mickey chuckles half-heartedly. 

Sam chuckles tightly. “Yeah…” 

Mickey lifts his head, gazing down at him with a sad smile. Sam smiles back, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb under his eye, soaking in the light in his eyes. Mickey nuzzles his hand for a moment, lowering back down to bury his face in his neck. 

They don’t speak, simply soak in each other’s heat, not ready to let go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this
> 
> It crossed my mind that literally everybody dies in Supernatural, so if Mickey is part of the hunting group, he'd die at least once, right?
> 
> Yes, it hurt my soul to write this, especially since Sam and Mickey are already together
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated! If you have any prompts, please comment them below!


End file.
